Sand Siblings in Therapy
by Sasuke1Gaara93
Summary: The Sand Siblings in therapy. The sand siblings are sent to therapy after complaints from everyone they have ever met. EVER. Pairings: InoxShika TemaxShika KankuroxTen
1. stairs

**This is my first fan fiction so its kinda sucky but please read it anyway**

**Summary: sand siblings in therapy .The sand siblings are sent to therapy after complaints from everyone they have ever met. EVER. Pairings Inoxshika Temaxshika gaarax whoever you choose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would be über happy but I don't so I write fan fiction.**

Temari stole a glance at Gaara and ran for her life. Therapy was never a happy topic in their house. She reached the stairs and turning her head she saw Gaaras half shukaku from hurtling after her.

"SHIT" Temari made a mental note to stop running next time she was at the top of the stairs. As she landed she realised that she didn't seem to hurt that much but there was an annoying groaning noise from underneath her

"TEMARI GET OFF ME!!!" Kankuro wasn't happy .she rolled off him just as Gaara threw her fan down the stairs

Stupid bitch" Kankuro and Gaara yelled in unison. Temari pulled her fan out of Kankuro face and swiftly left the house.

"Shika-kun" Temari hugged the startled Shikamaru and pushed him in to the flat kissing him on the mouth as she directed him to his sitting room.

"Shikamaru you bastard why didn't you tell us you were doing Temari" the ever so tactful Naruto exclaimed. Temari turned bright red as she looked around the room seeing all of shikamaru friends staring at her (except Sasuke who was mumbling something about how he was winning at poker). The door burst off its hinges suddenly to reveal a happy smiling flower encased ….. Oh sorry it was Gaara. Kiba fell from his precarious postion (slumped in a corner) on the couch. Growling under his breath attempted to retrieve his kunai from Neji who was currently aiming at a sleeping Lees head. Kankuro meekly followed his intimidating brother into the sitting room and sat down as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Awww Kankuro got out his dollies" Temari tried to make Gaara think of anything other than her,

"PUPPETS THEY ARE PUPPETS"

"Coughdollscough"

"So where are the girls tonight" Temari girlified (AN: girl version of asking my English teacher said we could make up words)

"There're all over at ino-chans" Naruto said from the kitchen where he was making ramen. Temari walked from the room blowing a kiss at shikamaru ad mouthing that she would see him later.

"INO-CHAN Temari's here" sakura warned her friend as she ran to answer the door. Ino had been shikamaru first girlfriend and she never let Temari forget it. Similarly Temari never let Ino forget that shika had left Ino for her but Ino knew different , lets put it this way, shika didn't train quite so much as he told Temari…

"So what has been happening during the week" Dr Anko eyed the cast on Temari's arm suspiciously

"did you have a nice week Gaara?"

"……."

"okay moving on" she turned to Kankuro

"why are you fidgeting so much"?

"Gaara made a new Jutsu" Temari said a scary lage smile plastered on her face

"he's being creative this week"

"Temari what happened to your arm"?

"I" shifty eyes "fell"

"can you elaborate….."

"NO" this was the first word Gaara had said all day other than "sand coffin"

"Gaara" a bright smile how are you"

"that is unimportant right now. What is important is whether you require that chair"

"yes I am sitting on it"

"Oh"

"why do you need the chair Gaara"?

"the swelling in Kankuro head seems to be going down"

"eeekkkk "Kankuro squealed as he tried to fit his bulky frame under the couch

"wooooooshhhhhhhhhh" a kunai went flying over the spot where Kankuro head had been seconds before and embedded itself into the picture of the previous Kazekage (Gaaras father) which hung above Anko's desk

"Gaara you seem to have some father issues care to share them with us.,."?

"NO"

"Okay that's fine to you just might not be ready"

"KANKURO I TOLD YOU WE ACT NORMAL IN PUBLIC THAT MEANS NO DOLLS"

Anko turned to see the "normal" Kankuro wrapping up his "dolls" once again with a defeated look on his face

"I would like to talk to each of you separately now if I could" Gaara stood and exited the room while Temari hurried after him.

"So Kankuro how do you feel about your family at the moment"?

"owww"

"owww does that mean you feel your family is too violent or maybe you find your family a painful topic do you feel any of these things hmm"?

"No I feel that kunai should not be left on the couch" Kankuro held up a bloodied kunai

"Really clean your couch"

"very insightful Kankuro. Now I understand you are the middle child do you feel that you are at a disadvantage because of this"?

"No I feel at a disadvantage because I am scared to death of my baby brother"

"Okay I think we are done here I want you to keep a journal of your thoughts and feeling for next week. Can you ask Gaara to come in now please"

"gay"he shuffled out

"Gaara she wants you" as Gaara walked past Kankuro was sure he could hear a purring noise had Temari been stealing kittens again?

"meow"

"DAMN YOU GAARA" Kankuro shouted to himself in the safety of his own head

"Stop thinking that Kankuro Gaara ordered as he slipped in side the therapy office.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. please tell me what you think but be nice its my first fan fiction. If you like it I will write another chapter but it will take a while because I have a short attention span. If no body reviews I will cry my little eyes out and then go binge on cake. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm cake**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I ams back and I brought lemons! XD If you don't like lemons and prefer to keep your innocence, just read the umlemony bits (I'll put in warnings). If you get confused then just tell me in the review and I'll clear things up, OK? OK good now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning Naruto, I just control them. Like Puppets. Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

'So, how many people did you kill during the week Gaara?' 

While Gaara counted, 'Dr' Anko looked at the covers of her two new books. The first had large pink letters spelling out 'How to Break the Uchiha Brothers', and showed a picture of a crying Sasuke embracing Itachi, who looked ready to burst from happiness. The second had a picture of the Akatsuki's Kisame and was called 'Depression Under the Sea'. Her two toughest cases and now she had two new books.

'89.' A clear and precise voice interrupted her thoughts.

'89?' She repeated. 'Gaara, that's 12 more than last week.'

'I hate Christmas Carollers. Expecting me to give them money after nearly deafening me.'

'You didn't have to kill them. Remember, we talked about kindness. Do you have the definition this week? It was homework.'

'Kindness – a thing usually displayed by weaklings.'

'Now Gaara, that's not the definition.'

Gaara simply held up a book and pointed to a word.

'Kindness: a thing usually displayed by weaklings…OK Gaara, what book is that?'

Gaara turned the book around so Anko could see the front cover.

'The Evil Guys Guide to Unused Words. (**A/N:** I know, I know, I couldn't think of a title) How…original. Do you have anything you would like to share with me? Have you experienced any new emotions? Done anything productive?' Gaara opened his mouth. 'Killing carol singers does not count.' He closed his mouth again.

They stayed that way until Gaara's eyes flashed with a memory.

'While they were all asleep I made a list of levels of hate.'

'Um, very…interesting Gaara. OK, for next week I want you to find the real definition of kindness and make a list of anything nice that you do, and why you did it.' She walked Gaara over to the door and called Temari in.

* * *

'Temari, please stop crying, I'm sure they don't hate you!' 

'T-t-they d-d-doooo!' Temari said between sobs.

'Temari, I don't think cats even have emotions.' (**A/N:** Remember the first chapter – Temari likes to steal cats, therefore she likes cats, but they obviously HATE HER)

* * *

(After Temari stopped crying) 

'Temari, next week I want you to bring Shikamaru along. I want to see how your brother interacts with him.'

'Why?'

'I suspect Gaara hates you less than Kankuro, and therefore he may feel slightly…protective over you.' Anko paused. 'Kankuro doesn't have anyone special to him, does he?'

'Well, I'm not sure, but I think he's going out with Tenten.'

'OK, can you also ask her along to next weeks session.'

* * *

Once they left the building, Temari went to find Shikamaru and Gaara left to…train, leaving Kankuro on his own. 

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH (**A/N:** as you can guess I like that noise) Another kunai went flying past Kankuro's head but this time, instead of flinching, he opened his arms and waited for the girl that accompanied it.

* * *

(With Temari) 

Shikamaru looked down at the blond in his arms and knew immediately that he had to stop his thing with Ino. If Temari found out it would hurt her too much. Not to mention the pain that would be inflicted on him.

'Shika,' Temari said lazily.

'Yes?'

'Do you love me?' Temari asked him the same question every time she saw him, and he always gave the same answer.

'No, love is too troublesome.'

'Good.' Temari closed her eyes, satisfied with the answer, and the knowledge that nothing had changed.

Shikamaru lifted the sleeping Temari from his lap and carried her to his room. Deciding it was too much hard work to make up the bed in the spare room, he stripped off down to the waist and crawled into bed.

* * *

(with Gaara) 

…………(um, Gaara doesn't do that much, so…yeah.)

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE! SKIP OVER IF YOU WANT!**

Kankuro took a step backwards to steady himself as Tenten attached herself to his mouth and began to slide his shirt off. As his shirt joined hers on the floor Tenten felt hands on her back. Kankuro's hands played with the strap of material still around her, then slowly unhooked it and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Pulling her closer to him, they entered her room, and Kankuro grasped her in a tight embrace. Tenten fumbled with his trousers, which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable as his member increased in size. With his trousers off, Kankuro stood in his boxers and slowly lowered them before stepping out of them. Tenten began to slide her hand up and down Kankuro's erection as he groaned. With one hand Tenten continued to pleasure Kankuro, while she slowly took her own trousers off with the other. She discarded them on the floor and Kankuro thrust her onto the bed and began to kiss her stomach. As he reached the fabric of her underwear he stopped.

'Are you sure you want this?'

'Kankuro, if you stop again I will personally see to it that you can never have sex with anyone else.'

She spread her legs wider to make it easier for him. Just as he was about to remove her underwear the door burst open to show a concerned looking Neji.

'Tenten, Gai said you weren't very well so I thought I would – OMG WTF ARE YOU DOING??!!'

As Tenten screamed and tried to cover herself Kankuro grabbed his clothes from the floor and darted out of Tenten's room. Seconds later a dazed-looking Lee walked through the doorway muttering something about Kankuro showing too much youthful spirit. When he saw what awaited him in the room he promptly fainted.

'Is this National 'See Tenten Naked' Day or something? Because if it is no-one told me!' The angry brunette growled from the bed.

'T-T-Tenten you might want to cover up a bit…'

'Well I can't exactly go and get my clothes with you staring at me and Lee on the floor! If you want to be helpful you can hand me my bra.'

'M-m-me?'

'Well I don't see anyone else here, do you?'

Neji walked slowly over to the pile of crumpled clothes and picked up her bra between his thumb and index finger.

'Oh, you're such a baby! It won't bite!' Neji dropped the item on the bed and backed away.

'Do you mind turning round?'

'Why?'

'Well, the whole point of having my bra is so you DON'T see my chest, and if you stand there staring at me it defeats the purpose, doesn't it?' Tenten said, still furious with her teammates for interrupting her.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Neji turned to face the wall which, as Tenten realised seconds too late, had a large mirror on it. Tenten dropped the blanket covering her only to hear a muffled gasp from Neji.

'PERVERT! Why didn't you say you could see me?'

'Y-ye-'

'Get. Out. NOW!' Tenten yelled, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself and walking towards Neji menacingly.

'I-I'm g-going!' Neji opened the door and ran for his life.

LEMON ENDS HERE!

* * *

A fully clothed Tenten entered the living room carrying a still unconscious Lee. 

'Hi Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Why are you here?'

'Somebody said you weren't well so Naruto, Sasuke and I thought we would come over to see how you are.'

'I brought you some ramen to make you feel better. But then I tripped and it fell.'

'Into his mouth.'

'Sasuke!'

'Oh well, it's the thought that counts.' Tenten said hurriedly. It had taken her days to clean up the apartment after the last argument Naruto and Sasuke had had and she didn't want to go through that again.

'Uh, Tenten?'

'Yeah Sakura?'

'Why are you holding Lee, and why is he unconscious?'

'Oh, am, that…yeah, it's a long story. You don't want to know.'

'Oh, we have loads of time. Kakashi won't turn up for training for another few hours.' Naruto said cheerfully.

'No, you REALLY don't want to know.' Tenten said firmly. A knowing look passed over Sakura's face.

'Is it _that_ kind of we don't want to know?'

'Mmmmmmm.'

'Aw, tell me tell me tell me please?'

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. I have the next chapter written already, so I might be nice and update faster. But I might not (I probably will seeing as I have no life and therefore keep writing this stuff). 

Please review. And tell me how to improve. KTHXBYE

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, please continue to R&R!

R&R please


	3. Windows are not for playing

Kay, back again. Sorry it took so long to update but I should be uploading faster now. I'm writing them and getting my friend to type them so it should be faster

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto, he belongs to the great Kishimoto and until I force him to marry me I will settle for fanfics.

* * *

'AHEM!' 

The couple in the corner separated themselves and looked at Anko quizzically.

'Can you pay attention, please?'

'Sorry,' Kankuro mumbled.

'It's okay. Now, as I was saying. I suspect Gaara does, in fact, like Temari, and therefore should feel the need to hurt Shikamaru.'

'Why?' a shocked Temari squeaked.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru said, before resuming his sleeping.

'Well, it would be his way of protecting you.'

'Okay.'

* * *

CRASH! 

After 20 minutes of talking about Temari and Shikamaru's relationship, Gaara had slowly walked over to the couch, picked up Shikamaru, and launched him out of the window (he had been steadily breaking various bones in Kankuro's body throughout the session).

* * *

'Sorry.' Shikamaru mumbled as he stood up, pulling Sakura to her feet. 

'It's okay. It would be worse if you had landed on the floor.' The med-nin said as she healed the cut on her arm, which had been releasing copious amounts of blood (A/N: Isn't that a great word ? I like it.)

'Are you injured anywhere?'

'No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home.' He said. 'No point in going back in there, that maniac will probably kill me.'

He started walking in the direction of his house, waiting until Sakura had left before doubling back and making his way to Ino's.

* * *

Inside the therapist's office, all of hell was breaking loose. 

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, GAARA?'

'……'

'WELL SAY SOMETHING, RETARD!'

'Y-y-you probably shouldn't have done that, Gaara.' Kankuro whispered.

'I do not remember asking your opinion.' Gaara stated, raising one hand in the air and making a motion as if crushing something. That second, Kankuro fell to the floor in pain (I know what he is clutching, but I will leave it up to your imagination).

'You shouldn't have done that, Gaara.' Tenten said, taking 2 scrolls from nowhere.

With the air thick with weapons aimed at Gaara, Temari decided everyone should listen to her for a bit.

* * *

LEMON STARTS HERE! (lemony bits indicated by stars) 

Ino's bra fell to the floor as she explored Shikamaru's mouth with her tongue. Lying on the bed she felt something hard by her leg and pressed against it, earning a moan from Shikamaru.

* * *

'Ever since Uncle died, all you've done is moan and whine. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF NO-ONE LIKES YOU, GAARA. THE REASON THEY DON'T LIKE YOU IS BECAUSE YOU KILL MOST OF THE PEOPLE YOU MEET…'

* * *

'Shikamaru, I want you now!' Ino screamed as Shikamaru inserted a finger into her opening and began sliding it in and out.

* * *

'…and I finally find a boyfriend who isn't scared shitless of you, and likes ME, and you go and chuck him out of a fucking window!'

* * *

'SHIKA!' Ino screeched as she came.

'I have protection,' he whispered in her ear.

'Mmmm…' Shikamaru went and searched for his trousers and came back with a condom.

* * *

'And you…you're not much better! All you ever do is find ways to annoy him and then you complain when he hurts you!' Temari picked up a kunai. 'Well, you won'tbe able to complain when I hurt you!'

* * *

'That was amazing.' Ino said breathlessly as she lay her head on Shikamaru's chest.

* * *

Anko rolled her eyes. It took ages to fill in the paperwork when her patients had to be hospitalised during a session. 

'Okay Temari, you might want to stop now. I'm sure he's learnt his lesson.'

'He hasn't learnt anything.'

'Okay, but can you at least beat him up outside?'

'Sure.' Temari said with an evil smirk on her face. 'You probably want us to get out as quickly as possible, yes?'

'Well, yeah, if you could.' Anko said, knowing full well what Temari was going to do. To be honest, she didn't mind that she was going to have to pay to fix the windows. It would be worth it.

Temari picked up the bloodied Kankuro and threw him towards the window.

* * *

'Okay, so he fell out of the window?' 

'Yes.'

'How did this happen?'

'I'm not sure exactly, but I think he tripped.'

'Okay.' The nurse said as she filled in the green form.

'Can I leave now?' Temari asked.

'You don't want to stay with your brother?'

'No, it's just my younger brother is waiting for me to take him home.'

'Oh, then yes, that's all. We will call you when he wakes up.'

'Okay, thank you.'

* * *

'Gaara, stop hitting the puppy.' 

'It bit me!'

'No, it didn't. It couldn't have.'

'Damn, I forgot about that…' Gaara mumbled.

'Oh well, let's go home. I wanna get changed before I meet Shikamaru.'

* * *

Okay, I can't think of anything else to happen. This is just a filler chapter so yeah. I do have some idea of where the plot is going but not really I'm making it up really KTHXBYE. 

REVIEW THE PURPLE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND


	4. Chapter 4

(I'M UPDATING THIS AT SCHOOL-SHHHHHHHHHHHH! XD)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO something's gonna happen!

I hope you like my story and it's not TOO retarded for you. Oh well, if it is then tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: I completely own Naruto and everything….HOLY SHIT LAWYERS RUN!!!

I don't own Naruto

Age guide: Naruto (mmmm), Sasuke (MUST.NOT.RAPE), Sakura, Ino, Gaara (sexy), Hinata, Kiba (drool), Chouji, Shino (hot) are all 17.

Kankuro, Tenten, Neji and Lee are all 18

Shikamaru (faints) and Temari are 19

I know, I screwed up their ages, but it would have been creepy otherwise.I forgot to tell you in any of the other chapters.

In England they are all legal – no rape here!

* * *

'What about this?' Temari asked, showing Gaara yet another outfit. This one was a tight black leather mini-skirt with a red blouse that was a size too small. 

'I really don't care.' Gaara replied, shifting his view from the kunai he was sharpening to his sister. 'But if you're going out in public you might want to wear a different shirt,' he gestured toward her chest. 'or at least a different bra.'

Temari looked down to find that while she and Gaara were talking 2 of the buttons on her shirt had come off, giving her little brother a nice view of her breasts through her black lace bra.

Screaming and covering herself, Temari went back into her room to change…again.

* * *

'What about my black Lolita dress with fishnets and those black shoes I got to go with it?' Temari asked Hinata down the phone. 

'I don't know, aren't you just going to that new restaurant downtown?'

'Yeah, but we are going to his after.'

'Oh, okay.' Hinata paused. 'What about your short purple dress over lilac tights with the nice heels you got last week?'

'Perfect! Thanks Hinata. Have a good night with Naruto!'

'Thanks. Have a good time, and don't do anything illegal.'

'I won't! Bye!'

'Bye.'

* * *

'Ino, I have to go now.' 

'Mmmmmmmmmmmm.' Ino mumbled, hugging Shikamaru closer to her.

'No, Ino.' He said, prising her off his side. 'I really, really have to go.'

'Why?' Ino pouted, sitting up.

'I have to go meet Temari.'

'You always have to go meet Temari! Why can't you just have me, or am I not good enough for you? Hmmm? Wanna seem like a big man with 2 girlfriends?'

'Um,' Shikamaru stuttered.

'THAT WAS RHETORICAL!' Ino yelled. 'GET OUT!'

Shikamaru left as fast as possible.

* * *

(later) 

'Hiya honey. What's wrong, you look wrecked.'

'I'm okay Temari, just a bit worn out. Do you wanna go eat now?'

'Yeah, come on then.' Temari said, walking towards the restaurant.

* * *

(after dinner) 

'Lets' go back to your house Shika, I'm tired of here.' Temari said, leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

'Come on then,' Shikamaru said. 'Let me just get the bill.'

After paying, Shikamaru led Temari through the restaurant and to his car.

* * *

'Okay, here we are!' Shikamaru said, opening the front door. 

'Back in a minute.' Temari said, picking up her bag and walking to the bathroom.

While Temari was in the bathroom, Shikamaru went to his room to change.

* * *

'What the HELL?' 

'Shika, I've been waiting for ages. Sorry I yelled at you earlier.' Ino said while pressing herself against his chest. 'Soooo…do you like it?' She gestured to the pale blue gown she was wearing.

'Ah, you have to go-'

'Shhh, don't talk.' Ino ended by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

'Nara Shikamaru, what are you doing? Is this what I think it is? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS-THIS WHORE?!'

'It's not what it looks like!'

'Oh go fuck yourself you cheating bastard!' Temari screamed, trying to hold back tears.

'Temari-'

'Don't you say anything to me.' Temari spat, before running from the room, tears streaming down her face.

'Ino, I have to go.'

'Oh, go then! You don't care about me or our baby, do you?' Shikamaru stopped halfway through the door.

'B-b-baby?'

'I'm pregnant, Shikamaru.'

'How long have you known?'

'I did the test yesterday. I was going to tell you earlier, but you pissed me off so much when you went off with Temari.'

'How far along are you?'

'2 months, give or take a week or 2.'

* * *

Temari slammed the bathroom door behind her. She ripped off the silk night gown she had been wearing and pulled on the jeans that she had packed for the next day. 

_Ugh, why hasn't he come after me yet?_ She thought. After wiping the tears from her face and shoving her stuff in a bag she slammed the door and walked out into the darkness.

* * *

'2 months? Okay, um, well, ah, if you ever need anything or if you want any support then I will be there for you and the baby but right now I really have to go after Temari.' 

'Oh, just go then.' Ino said, wiping the tears from her face.

'Thanks.' He flashed her a sad smile before racing from the room.

* * *

'TEMARI!' Where are you?' Shikamaru pushed his way through the crowded streets. 'TEMARI!' He fished in his pockets, looking for his mobile. Retrieving what he was looking for, he punched in a number and waited for an answer. 

'Hello?'

'Temari! Thank god you answered.'

'I don't want to hear your lies Shikamaru. Goodbye.'

'Tema-' Shikamaru stopped as the line went dead. He looked at his phone and punched in a different number.

'Hello.'

'GAARA! Is Temari there?'

'Why?'

'Is she there?'

'Yes, why?'

'DON'T LET HER GO ANYWHERE! AND DON'T TELL HER I CALLED!'

'Why?' Gaara asked to the dial tone.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Shikamaru ran a hand through his already messy hair. 

'Yes?' Gaara opened the door.

'I need to see your sister right away!'

'Fine' Shikamaru pushed through into the house and ran towards Temari's room.

* * *

'Temari, we have to talk.' 

'I'm pregnant.'

'WHAT?' Shikamaru sat down. 2 in one day!

'When…'

'I've known for a few weeks and I was going to tell you tonight, before I saw you with that slut.'

'Temari…Ino is pregnant as well. She came to tell me, I didn't ask her over.'

'WHAT? How far is she?'

'2 months.'

'You broke up with her 3 months ago! How long have you been seeing her behind my back?'

'I-I don't know, it just happened, but Temari, I love you. That's why I came here as fast as I could.'

'Just go.'

'Temari-'

'LEAVE NOW!' Temari screeched, an inhuman fire in her eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his car with his head in his hands, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

Ino wiped away her tears and went to call Sakura for advice.

* * *

Temari collapsed in tears on her bed, only looking up when she heard her door opening.

* * *

Okay, done. Hope you weren't expecting that….I wasn't XD 

This is what happens when I write and I'm sick….OH LOOK, IT'S SNOWING.

As always, R & R!

Just click the pretty purple button at the bottom, you know you want to….


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, my mother has figured out that I go on this site and has seen some of the stuff I read….(but luckily none of my stories) and so I am now banned from FanFiction._

_This means I will not be updating regularly….actually, it will be very rarely, if at all._

_Ah, my life is screwed._

_OOOOkay, i am thinking about discontinuing this story as i cannot be bothered with it and it is going nowhere and it generally sucks, also i will have even less time to write as I am starting my GCSEs after half term. Message me with your thoughts._

_If idecide to finish it then if you want i will message you what was going to happen._


End file.
